


Touch

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, Leon shows up for 0.6 seconds, M/M, One Shot, thE ENDIGN IS CHEESY IM SO SORRY MORGAN FREEMAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimondo crush confessing fic??? Yeah. Also Mondo being super awkward and being into touching Ishi's hair a lot because it's soft.<br/>Non-Despair AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Mondo found himself glancing at Ishimaru’s hair more and more often. He sat right behind the hall monitor in class, and found himself staring at the back of his head more often than he was staring at the board. His hair was always spiked up, and Mondo couldn’t help but wonder if it’d be hard or not. Did he spike it up with gel? He couldn’t see him wasting money and time on something like that. Was it just naturally that way?

One day, when class was over, Mondo waited patiently at his desk for Ishimaru to pack all of his stuff so they could finally leave. Ishimaru was always slow at this. While other kids packed up a good five minutes before the bell rang, Ishimaru would do his work sometimes until a little after the bell rang. Mondo had no idea why he was best friends with such a nerd. Ishimaru was being slower than usual that day and, irritated, Mondo put his hand on Ishimaru’s hair and ruffled it.

"C’mon, Kyoudai, what’s takin’ ya?" Mondo complained. "I’m hungry as hell, let’s go." Even after he had finished speaking, he kept his hand on Ishimaru’s hair because god damn, was it soft. There was no way in hell Mondo would admit it, but it kind of reminded him of his old puppy, chuck.

"Okay, I’m ready to go now." Ishimaru said, standing up straight.

"Good, it’s about damn time!" Mondo replied.

"Say, kyoudai?" Ishimaru asked when they reached the hall. "Why is your hand still there?" Mondo hadn’t realized it, but he had been running his hand through Ishimaru’s hair since the moment he put it there.

"Oh! Yeah, uh…" He quickly moved his hand away and shoved it in his pocket. "Sorry about that."

"It’s all right, Mondo." Ishimaru said. They walked to lunch together and he didn’t ask about it.

From that day on, Mondo found himself unable to keep his hands off of Ishimaru’s head. He tried coming up with excuses in his head, some reason why he was doing it, but the only conclusion he reached was that he was fucking weird and Ishimaru’s hair was soft as hell. He would put his hand on it at every chance he got. When Ishimaru did well at something like finishing a race or getting a great grade on a test he’d tell Mondo, who would rub his head affectionately and tell him he did great. When he wanted Ishimaru’s attention he’d pat his head, and whenever they were just standing close to one another, his hand would be on Ishimaru’s head instead of on his shoulder, like it usually was.

He knew how fucking weird it was, and he noticed Ishimaru’s confused glances when he kept his hand there for a couple seconds too long, but he couldn’t help it! Ishimaru’s hair was just too damn soft. Hopefully, he wouldn’t say anything…

But, as Mondo’s luck went, he was wrong.

"Hey, Mondo?" Ishimaru asked one day. The two of them were hanging out in Mondo’s room together, studying. Well, Ishimaru was studying. Mondo was just sitting by his side, complaining to Ishimaru that he was bored and wanted to do something fun. "Your hand is in my hair again."

"Oh. Shit, sorry." Mondo said, putting his hand in his pocket.

"…You do that a lot, don’t you?" Ishimaru said.

"Do what?" Mondo asked. He was trying to act dumb, but he knew damn well what Ishimaru was talking about. He just didn’t want to fess up how fucking weird he was.

"Your hand." Ishimaru said, putting his hand on Mondo’s shoulder. "You always have it in my hair."

"N-no I don’t!!" Mondo shouted.

"I wasn’t saying it was a bad trait, kyoudai." Ishimaru replied. "I just thought it was a little odd. Your hand is always on my head, and I was wondering why?"

"Well, uh…" Shit, he really had noticed, Mondo thought. Of course he noticed, idiot, why wouldn’t he notice? That’s weird as hell. You’re weird as hell. How the fuck are you going to explain that his hair reminds you of your puppy? "Well, what about you?!"

"Excuse me?" Ishimaru replied.

"Ya always have your hand on my shoulder!" He regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth. Nice one, Mondo, he thought. Yell at him. Fucking brilliant.

"W-well, you were the first one to do it…" Ishimaru replied, looking a little nervous.

"Yeah, but now whenever we’re together, your hand’s always there! Why is that?"

"Don’t put this on me!" Ishimaru shouted back at him. "I asked you first!!"

"Well I ain’t sayin’ shit until you do!"

"Fine!" Ishimaru shouted, a bit aggravated. His face was flushed, and Mondo was unsure if it was because he was embarrassed or angry. Knowing him, it was probably a mix of the two. "Let’s just… say it at the same time. I’m sure our answers… are the same." Mondo felt a wave of relief coarse through him. Thank god the hall monitor was just as fucking strange as he was. Then again, was he? Putting your hand on your friend’s shoulder wasn’t that weird. Sure, doing it all the time was a little strange but… pretending your best friend was your old dog and petting him was something else.

"Fine, let’s do that." Mondo finally agreed.

"Okay. On three. One… two…"

"I LIKE TOUCHING YOUR HAIR BECAUSE REMINDS ME OF MY OLD DOG!!!" Mondo shouted, drowning out the sound of Ishimaru saying ‘three’.

"I LIKE TOUCHING YOU BECAUSE I LIKE YOU AS MORE THAN A FRIEND!!" Ishimaru shouted at exactly the same time.

Then there was silence. Both of them blushed and just stared in silence at one another.

"Did ya… did ya just…?" Mondo began, trying to process his thoughts. Did Ishimaru just confess to him? Forget his own weird quirk with his dog; what did Ishimaru just say? "I…"

"I’M SO SORRY!!!" Ishimaru screamed. "I’M SO SORRY I THOUGHT… I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO SAY THE SAME THING!!!" He buried his bright red face in his hands and headed to the door. "I’M SO SORRY!!! I’LL BE GOING NOW!!!" He ran out of the room in a flash, slamming the door behind him. Mondo sat there a moment, alone with his thoughts. Ishimaru… the geeky, conservative, rule-abiding, stick in the mud hall monitor… his best friend… just fucking confessed to him. No one had ever confessed to him before; it was always Mondo developing crushes on people out of his league and then messing it up for himself. But someone actually liked him… and it was Ishimaru, of all people?

"What the fuck…?" Mondo asked himself. "What the actual fuck…?" Now what the hell was he supposed to do? Sure, he liked Ishimaru; he was his best friend. No, he was more than that, he was his soul brother. They could tell each other anything, right? That was their promise!

But did the promise include something like this? Mondo shook his head. A promise is a fucking promise, he thought. He could never… would never break one of those. Mondo decided to go to bed early that night and figure out exactly what he was going to do when he saw the hall monitor in class the next day.

* * *

 

Mondo arrived to class five minutes late. (Honestly, that was early for someone like him.) He debated all night as to whether or not he’d actually bother to come to class today but he figured he had to. He’d have to face the hall monitor at some point, right? He was definitely not looking forward to this. However, the desk in front of him where Ishimaru usually sat was vacant. That was… odd. No, it was worse than odd; it was completely unheard of. Ishimaru was always at least five minutes early to class, and always greeted his classmates, telling them to face the day with fortitude and vigor. So seeing his seat empty made everyone feel a little uneasy.

"Hey, dude," Leon whispered to Mondo when sat down.

"Whaddaya want, Leon?" Mondo asked. He was clearly exhausted and irritated, and he didn’t want to deal with Leon’s bullshit this early in the morning.

"Where’s the nerd?" He asked.

"I dunno." Mondo replied.

"You don’t know? Shit, man, you two are basically glued to each other. Of course you know."

"I don’t know." Mondo repeated.

"Did you two have a lover’s quarrel or something?" Mondo flinched at the word ‘lover’ and Leon knew he had hit the nail on the head. "You did, didn’t you? Damn, what the hell did you do to him?"

"Fuck off, Leon."

"No, seriously, I’m intrigued."

"I’m tryin’ to listen, Leon, so fuck off." Mondo said, staring straight ahead at the teacher.

"What? Since when do you pay attention in class? That’s bullshit and you know it." Mondo ignored him and raised his middle finger at him as he wrote down what the teacher was saying. Leon rolled his eyes and decided to drop it. He could pester him later, after all.

Mondo tried his hardest to make his handwriting neat and his notes organized. After all, he was making these notes for Ishimaru; not himself. Half of it was out of kindness for the nerd, but half of it was for a reason to visit him.

Ishimaru didn’t show up anywhere that day. He didn’t go to any of his classes, he wasn’t in the library studying during his free periods and he wasn’t even in the cafeteria during lunch. Mondo got more and more anxious as the day passed. Was he… really going to be okay? It’s not like they had gotten into a fight or anything close to that. But… the kid did get a little over-emotional at the smallest of things. He’d be all right, wouldn’t he?

Finally, the school day drew to an end. Mondo felt like it was the longest day of his life. He had attended all of Ishimaru’s classes for him to get the notes. Even if the kid was freaking out and locking himself in his room, he was bound to be desperate for his notes later, and for once, Mondo would be the one to supply them. Damn, he thought, I am never doing this shit again. Next time Ishimaru tries to do something like this, I’m breaking his door down.

Mondo arrived at Ishimaru’s door. He took a deep breath, and gave it three heavy knocks. He waited for a moment, and the door creaked open slowly, revealing a rather distraught-looking Ishimaru. His hair was matted and messy, his eyes were red and had bags beneath them and he looked a little pale. At the sight of Mondo, Ishimaru immediately slammed the door.

"Wait!!" Mondo shouted. He stuck his foot out, stopping the door from shutting. "Ow."

"I’m sorry, kyoudai." Ishimaru muttered. "But can I please ask you to leave?"

"Hey, ya gotta let me in." Mondo replied. "I wrote down all your notes for today!"

"You… what?" Ishimaru asked, opening his door a little more.

"I wrote down your notes for ya." Mondo said, holding out his notebook. "It took a lot of work so ya better let me in."

"…Fine." Ishimaru finally said, opening the door for him. Mondo went inside and slammed the notebook on Ishimaru’s desk before sitting himself down on Ishimaru’s bed.

"Look, I need to talk to ya." Mondo began. He patted the spot beside him on the bed for Ishimaru to sit. Ishimaru sat a safe distance away, and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"I… am very sorry for what I said yesterday." Ishimaru said. "I… I honestly thought that you were going to say the same thing… it was a terrible judgement and I apologize!"

"Hey, calm down. I’m not mad, okay?" Mondo replied. "But… why weren’t ya in class today? Did I do somethin’ or-"

"N-no, Mondo! You didn’t do anything!" Ishimaru shouted. "I… I just… I messed up. I shouldn’t have told you that when you didn’t feel the same way. I was stupid to assume that you would have such… ridiculous feelings!! The thought of ruining our friendship kept me here all day…" He was beginning to tear up, but he tried his hardest to hold it back in. He had messed up enough already; did he really need to cry in front of Mondo at a time like this? "I understand completely if you don’t want to be friends anymore… I mean, I did completely jeopardize our friendship by saying such ridiculous things and… and I’m sorry!!"

"Wait, that’s why you’re freakin’ out so much?" Mondo asked abruptly. "Ya didn’t ruin our friendship! Not even a little!"

"I… I didn’t?"

“‘Course not! Ya could never ruin this.” Mondo reached his hand out to place it on Ishimaru’s head in comfort but hesitated and let it rest on his shoulder instead. “I mean… I don’t like ya… the way ya like me…” He could feel Ishimaru’s shoulders slump beneath his hand. “But, you’re my best friend… my soul brother! And there’s no way I’m givin’ that up, okay?”

"Are you sure?" Ishimaru asked nervously. "I mean, don’t you think I’m weird?"

"I’ve always thought you were weird. …In a good way!" Mondo clarified. "But I’m not lettin’ ya go… alright?"

"All right." Ishimaru nodded and wiped his tears away. "So you’re sure you’re not mad?"

"Only thing I’m mad about is havin’ to copy down your notes all day. My hand hurts from writin’ so much."

"You really need to get used to writing notes like that!" Ishimaru said, his voice slowly returning to the booming, obnoxious tone he always had. "If you want to succeed in your studies you will have to-"

"I know, I know!" Mondo complained. "Ya ditched class today so I don’t think ya can lecture me!"

"I was not ditching! I was just… not feeling well!"

"Bullshit! You’re feelin’ fine now, aren’t ya?"

The two of them bickered for awhile, but eventually began to study together. For once it was Mondo helping Ishimaru out, though he didn’t really understand all of the stuff he wrote down. At the end of the day, just as Mondo was heading out, Ishimaru bowed towards Mondo, his eyes shut and his back straight.

"What are ya doin’?" Mondo asked, staring at the hall monitor curiously.

"I’m bowing." He finally stood up straight and faced Mondo. "I would like to thank you, Mondo, for being so kind and understanding despite the circumstances!!"

"Hey, it’s not that big of a deal." Mondo replied.

"In return, I’ll let you touch my hair whenever you like!" Ishimaru said. "Well, not whenever. I’d prefer if you didn’t touch me while I’m working in class but otherwise I grant you permission!"

"Er… thanks." Mondo said, blushing a little. The way Ishimaru was describing it really did make it seem really weird.

"Think nothing of it! I owe you, after all, for confessing so… absent-mindedly like that."

"Yeah, about that…" Mondo said nervously. "Don’t give up yet. There’s still a chance that I… might grow to like ya too." He quickly leaned forward and kissed Ishimaru on the cheek, and ran out the door before Ishimaru could say or do anything.

Truth be told, Mondo wasn’t sure how he felt about Ishimaru. He loved him; that was for sure, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to date him and kiss him or if he just wanted to hang out with him… either way he knew he wanted to be with him, whatever that meant.

And besides, it doesn’t take much to turn “soul brother” into “soul mate”.


End file.
